For many cleaning applications, especially dilutable cleaning applications, a mop, sponge or other cleaning device is repeatedly dipped into the cleaning solution for both rinsing and gathering up more cleaning solution. The mop, sponge or other cleaning device may become contaminated with the dirty cleaning solution during use. It would be an advantage if the soil contamination in the cleaning solution would separate from the remaining of the cleaning solution in a fast and efficient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,450 to Wile and Middien discloses the use of the combination of a water soluble polyamine or polyacrylamide flocculant and phosphobetaine stabilizer in at least 1% concentration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,808 to Herpers and Untiedt discloses a detergent composition, which includes a flocculant for effecting coagulation of soilage present on a soiled floor surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,558 to Jost and Wisotzki disclose certain polymers and specific nonionics to increase soil suspending power.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaner composition that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and disadvantages that are often associated with conventional cleaner compositions.